Achilles
Battle Record *'Wed, 1989/12/20 - Wed, 1990/01/31:' Operation Just Cause *'Sun, 1993/10/03 - Mon, 1993/10/04:' Battle of Mogadishu *'Mon, 1994/09/19 - Fri, 1995/03/31:' Operation Uphold Democracy *'Sun, 2001/10/07 - Sun, 2001/10/07:' Laser Designation of Opening Air-strikes in Operation Enduring Freedom – Afghanistan *'Sat, 2001/11/10 - Sat, 2001/11/10:' Covert Assistance to Northern Alliance Capture of Mazari Sharif. *'Sun, 2001/11/25 - Sun, 2001/11/25:' Covert Assistance to Northern Alliance Capture of Kunduz. *'Sun, 2002/01/27 - Sun, 2002/01/27:' U.S. Special forces backed a local Afghan militia attack which killed 6 Al-Qaeda personnel held up in a hospital in Kandahar. *'Wed, 2002/02/13 - Wed, 2002/02/13:' Wounded during a firefight with unknown forces. Afghan officials characterized it as a "mistake". *'Wed, 2002/03/20 - Wed, 2002/03/20:' Firefight near Khost. *'Sun, 2002/05/19 - Sun, 2002/05/19:' Firefight near Skhin. *'Mon, 2002/08/05 - Mon, 2002/08/05:' U.S. Special forces kill two people after coming under fire near Asadabad. *'Sat, 2002/09/28 - Sat, 2002/09/28:' Grazed by a bullet while in a convoy traveling to Kabul. *'Thu, 2002/11/07 - Thu, 2002/11/07:' Shot and killed a gunman who fired on him near the central Afghan town of Deh Rawod. *'Thu, 2003/03/20 - Thu, 2003/03/20:' Laser Designation of Opening Air-strikes in Operation Iraqi Freedom *'Thu, 2003/04/03 - Sat, 2003/04/12:' Battle of Baghdad *'Sat, 2003/06/14 - Sat, 2003/06/14:' Capture of Hamid Raja Shalah al-Tikrit Ten of Spades (#17 of Iraqi 55) *'Mon, 2003/06/16 - Mon, 2003/06/16:' Capture of Abid Al-Hamid Mahmud al-Tikriti (Ace of Diamonds/#4 most wanted) *'Wed, 2003/07/23 - Wed, 2003/07/23:' Capture of Barzan abd al-Ghafur Sulayman Majid al-Tikriti Queen of Hearts (#11 of Iraqi 55) *'Sun, 2003/08/17 - Sun, 2003/08/17:' Arrest of Ali Hassan Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti (King of Spades/#5 most wanted) *'Tue, 2003/08/19 - Tue, 2003/08/19:' Capture of Taha Yasin Ramadan al-Jizrawi Ten of Diamonds (#20 of Iraqi 55) *'Sat, 2003/12/13 - Sat, 2003/12/13:' Operation Red Dawn (Capture of Saddam Hussein Abd al-Majid al-Tikriti (Ace of Spades/#1 most wanted)) *'Tue, 2003/12/23 - Tue, 2003/12/23:' Operation Overcoat (Humanitarian: Delivered more than 500 pounds of coats, clothes, shoes, and toys) *'Wed, 2004/02/18 - Thu, 2004/02/19:' Operation Eagle Liberty 3 *'Sat, 2004/02/21 - Sat, 2004/02/21:' Operation Devil Clinch *'Tue, 2005/05/03 - Tue, 2005/05/03:' Operation Clear Decision *'Mon, 2005/05/09 - Sat, 2005/05/14:' Operation Block Party II *'Sat, 2005/06/11 - Wed, 2005/06/22:' Operation Spear (Romhe) *'Mon, 2005/06/27 - Tue, 2005/07/05:' Operation Sword (Saif) *'Thu, 2005/07/07 - Thu, 2005/07/07:' Operation Scimitar *'Fri, 2005/08/26 - Tue, 2005/08/30:' Operation Restoring Rights *'Thu, 2005/09/01 - Sun, 2005/09/18:' Battle of Tal Afar *'Sat, 2005/10/01 - Thu, 2005/10/06:' Operation Iron Fist (Kabda Bil Hadid) *'Sat, 2005/11/12 - Sat, 2005/11/12:' Operation Knockout *'Sun, 2006/01/29 - Sun, 2006/01/29:' Operation Final Strike (Al Dharba Al Nihaa’ya) *'Fri, 2006/02/10 - Fri, 2006/02/17:' Operation PitBull *'Fri, 2006/03/10 - Fri, 2006/03/10:' Operation Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood. (Humanitarian: Handed out toys and pamphlets to Iraqi Children.) *'Fri, 2006/03/31 - Fri, 2006/03/31:' Operation Red Light II *'Wed, 2006/04/26 - Sat, 2006/04/29:' Operation Swift Sword *'Fri, 2006/08/04 - Wed, 2006/11/15:' Battle of Ramadi *'Wed, 2006/11/15 - Thu, 2006/11/16:' Battle of Turki *'Sun, 2007/01/28 - Mon, 2007/01/29:' Battle of Najaf *'Tue, 2007/03/06 - Wed, 2007/05/30:' Operation Achilles *'Sat, 2007/03/10 - Sun, 2007/08/19:' Battle of Baqubah *'Sun, 2007/06/10 - Sun, 2007/06/10:' Covert Assistance, preventing an apparent assassination attempt on President of Afghanistan Hamid Karzai. *'Thu, 2007/06/21 - Tue, 2007/08/14:' Operation Commando Eagle *'Thu, 2007/07/26 - Thu, 2007/07/26:' Firefight in Helmand province of Afghanistan. *'Wed, 2007/08/15 - Wed, 2007/08/15:' Operation Lightning Hammer I *'Sun, 2007/09/02 - Sun, 2007/09/02:' Firefight in Kandahar Afghanistan. *'Sat, 2007/09/15 - Sun, 2007/10/14:' Operation Marne Torch 2 *'Mon, 2007/11/12 - Mon, 2007/11/12:' Firefight in Helmand province of Afghanistan. *'Fri, 2007/11/16 - Fri, 2007/11/16:' Operation Marne Courageous *'Tue, 2008/01/08 - Mon, 2008/07/28:' Operation Phantom Phoenix *'Tue, 2008/07/29 - Mon, 2008/08/11:' Operation Augurs of Prosperity *'Wed, 2008/08/27 - Fri, 2008/09/05:' Operation Eagle's Summit *'Sun, 2008/10/26 - Sun, 2008/10/26:' Abu Kamal raid *'Fri, 2010/09/10 - Mon, 2010/09/13:' Battle of the Palm Grove *'Mon, 2011/05/02 - Mon, 2011/05/02:' Operation Neptune Spear 'Personality and Traits' Achilles' outlook on life is quite pessimistic at times. His philosophy could be most easily described by "If we have to die, we should take as many of them with us as possible." When it comes to other people, they are all tools to achieve his objectives, whatever he deems them to be. He LOVES women... not that he's a womanizer, he is aways looking for a serious relationship, but will sleep with any woman, he finds attractive, and willing, as long as he's not in a relationship. The common man or woman on the street, what we would call those in low social and/or economic standard, that may come across Achilles, can expect to be ignored as though they were either non-existent or an insect. The exception to this rule comes into play if and when Achilles finds a woman attractive, or when he finds a personal useful to his plans and schemes. The first impression most people get from seeing him walk by is that he must surelu contian the histor of wealth and excess that comes as a celebrity.. However, to those he chooses to actually have a conversation with, Achilles seems to exude charisma, confidence and charm. The ladies seem to want him, and the men want to be him. Achilles always believes he is the rightful, and best man for any and all leadership positions, and he takes extreme joy, pleasure and satisfaction in successfully dominating and controlling people's lives. This is especially true if the control can be done subtly. When it comes to personal combat and war, he is physically courage to the extreme, almost always willing to lead the assault. However, moral courage is another matter. He can be just are ruthless and fickle as all other people. Whenever anyone crosses him, his automatic reaction is to utterly and completely crush his enemy. This can happen in either one of two ways. first, if the offender is within immediate striking range, he will confront them physically in close combat. And if that is not practical he will follow Machiavellian-like methods of destroying their worlds and personal life before finally confronting him. seize your enemy's resources, alienate their friends, eliminate their wealth, disrupt their supply lies, destroy their alliances, and THEN they will be ready for death. The downsides to Achilles are many, he is extremely egotistical, and quite pessimistic. Achilles can be overly silly sometimes, and has an extreme case of Athazagoraphobia. 'Relationships' 'Personal' Father: *'Name:' Jason M. Jones, United States Army, General (Ret) *'Status:' Deceased - Car Accident *'Occupation:' Former United States Army Chief of Staff Mother: *'Name:' Sarah Elizabeth Jones (Brown) *'Occupation:' School Teacher *'Status:' Deceased - Car Accident 'Professional' Fill in text. 'Civillian Service Awards and Decorations' Fill out this section only if it applies. 'Military Service Awards and Decorations' 'Combat and Special Skill Badge(s) 'Group 01 Badge(s) *Combat Infantryman Badge *Expert Infantryman Badge *Combat Action Badge 'Group 02 Badge(s) *None 'Group 03 Badge(s) *Explosive Ordnance Disposal Badge 'Group 04 Badge(s) *Parachutist Badge *Pathfinder Badge *Air Assault Badge *Military Freefall Parachutist Badge 'Group 05 Badge(s) *Special Operations Diving Supervisor 'Marksmanship Badge(s) *'Expert:' Bayonet (M9, M11, OKC-3S, Machete, Mark 2 Knife, Mark 3 Knife, VTC Tomahawk), Carbine (M4A1 SOP MOD III, SCAR-L Mk 16 SOP MOD III, HK416 SOP MOD III, XM8 SOP MOD III), Flamethrower (M9A1-7), Grenade (M67, AN/M14, AN/M8, AN/M18, M7A3 CS, M25A2, M84, Sting, M203, M79, M32, M320, Mk 13 Mod 0 EGLM), Pistol (M9, M11, MEU(SOC), Kimber ICQB, Mk 23 Mod 0, Glock 19, HK P11), and Submachine Gun (MP5K-PDW SOP MOD III, Colt 9mm SMG, MP7A1, M1928A1). *'Sharpshooter:' Auto Rifle (M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle), Flamethrower (M9A1-7), and Rifle (M16A1, M16A2, M16A3, M16A4, M14 SMUD, SCAR-H Mk 17 SOP MOD III, Brown Bess, Kentucky Rifle, M24, XM500). *'Marksman:' Machinegun (M249, M240B, M240G, M27, M240D/H, M240L, M60E4/Mk 43 Mod 0/1, Mk 46 Mod 1, Mk 48 Mod 1, HK21, M134, M214), Missile (FIM-92 Stinger, FGM-148 Javelin, BGM-71 TOW, Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW), and Rocket Launcher (AT4, AT4-CS, M72). 'Identification Badge(s) *Presidential Service Badge *Recruiter Badge *Career Counselor *Army Drill Sergeant Identification Badge 'Ribbon(s) 'Personal Award Ribbon(s) *Distinguished Service Cross *Defense Distinguished Service Medal *Distinguished Service Medal *Silver Star: x02 *Defense Superior Service Medal *Legion of Merit *Soldier's Medal *Bronze Star Medal: x04 *Purple Heart: x05 *Defense Meritorious Service Medal *Meritorious Service Medal *Joint Service Commendation Medal: x04 *Army Commendation Medal: x02 *Joint Service Achievement Medal: x03 *Army Achievement Medal: x04 *Army Good Conduct Medal: x09 *National Defense Service Medal: x02 *Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal *Afghanistan Campaign Medal: x04 *Iraq Campaign Medal: x06 *Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal: x03 *Global War on Terrorism Service Medal: x12 *Humanitarian Service Medal: x02 *Army Overseas Service Ribbon: x04 *Army Non-Commissioned Officer Professional Development Ribbon: x05 *Army Service Ribbon 'Unit Award Ribbon(s) *Joint Meritorious Unit Award *Presidential Unit Citation *Valorous Unit Award *Meritorious Unit Commendation *Superior Unit Award 'Tab(s) *President's 100 Tab *Special Forces Tab *Ranger Tab *Sapper Tab *Airborne Tab *Honor Guard Tab *Mountain Tab *Governor's Twenty Tab 'Other Accouterment(s) *'Overseas Service Bar''(s)'': x05 *'Service Stripe(s):' x09 *Physical Fitness Badge *Combat Service Identification Badge''(s)'' **United States Northern Command (USNORTHCOM) **United States Central Command (USCENTCOM) **United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM) **Joint Special Operations Command (USJSOC) **1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (Combat Applications Group (CAG), Delta Force) **United States Army Special Operations Command (USASOC) **75th Ranger Regiment (US Army Rangers) **United States Army Special Forces (SF) |- |01 |02 |- |03 colspan="2"| 'Player Information' Image (Optional): Name: Sterling Occupation (Optional): Military Country (Optional): United States of America State/Province (Optional): Virginia City (Optional): Woodbridge 'Contact Information' *AOL Instant Messenger (Optional): Sterling Clifton *MSN Instant Messenger (Optional): Sterling_Clifton@hotmail.com *Yahoo Instant Messenger (Optional): appollyon33 *E-Mail Address (Optional): me0001@gmail.com |}